Soul Searchers
by VentisViper44
Summary: Madoka's sister is home with a few of her friends for the tournament. But when some one is searching for their souls an adventure is about to begin, and what will the boys do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**So here i am freakishly bored in math so i started this story and i think it was pretty good so here it is. Remember my grammer and spelling suck so please be nice and correct me if it is really bad.**

**P.S i do not own anything but my characters :)**

"talking"

narration

_thinking_

"Ginga! Help Me!" Screamed a scared Madoka.

"Don't worry I'm coming!"

"Uhn uhn, one more step and she goes." Ginga froze and growled in frustration. They were currently on the top of the old Dark Nebula building with a man holding on to Madoka, to close to the edge in Ginga's opinion.

"Let her go! She doesn't have to be apart of this!"

"Hmm oh but she does, I think more then you know."

" Oh yeah how?"

"Well for one it got you out here, didn't it?"

"You could of asked." Ginga replied sarcastically

"Nah, not my style." The man hissed.

"Fine then, what do you want?" Ginga asked.

"Well to battle you, duh."

"Seriously dude you could of asked."

"I guess, but I'm more of a gambler, so there should always be a prize. As an added bonus I had some fun tourtering your little girlfriend here." He hissed out while gliding his finger nails over Madoka's face. She seemed to whimper back just at his touch. Seeing this Ginga started to get really mad.

"What did you do to her!" Ginga yelled through gritted teeth.

"HAHAHA! You'll see soon enough."

"That's it! Lets battle _NOW_"

"Right to point, I like it."

"_And_ if I win then you give me back Madoka."

"Hmm that sounds fair."

"3" Ginga started holding up his bey.

"2" The man said mimicking Ginga.

"1! Let it rip!" Signaling the start of the battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I stole my sisters computer so I shall add a few more chapters it's swell. okay onward and up word. People should totally start using swell and shall again I think that would be awesome. Okay now onward and upward to they story!**

**I do not own anything except my characters.**

**Now begin!**

_Earlier that week._

"Hey Ginga!" Madoka sang walking though the doors of her bey shop. "Look what I have." she continued to sing.

"Well I'm hoping food because I am starving."

"Do you ever think about anything but food?

"Yeah I do." Ginga pouted.

"Okay, besides battling." Madoka stated crossing her arms. Ginga opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it because he knew she was right. That and he couldn't tell Madoka that he thought about her. "I thought so." she said triumphantly. "But here I got you some hamburgers." she threw the bag at Ginga who caught it with ease and immediately started scarfing them down. "You know its been kinda quiet lately." Madoka noticed sitting down.

"Well a lot people should be coming in because there's a tournament in a few days."

"Oh! There is? Are you gonna participate Ginga?"

"Don't know haven't actually decided yet, but probablly."

"Hey Ginga, Madoka!" Kenta yelled.

"Down here!" Both of them yelled. "Jinks you owe me a soda! HA! I got it first!" Ginga just gave an annoyed grunt. "Awww is Ginga mad he lost to a girl?" Ginga just scanned his eyes over Madoka and replied, "your a girl?"

"Hey guys." Kenta said but they were to busy with each other to care. Madoka gasped and squinted her eyes before angerly replying "I'm more of a man then you'll ever be, ya here?"

"Guys?" He tried again.

"Oh is that so well you know what...!"

"GUYS!"

"Kenta is right, enough of the lovers quarrel."

Madoka gasped and went, "Benki I'm appalled you would even think that." But turned away as a blush was appearing on her face because of the really look Benki had on his face.

"Oh come on little sis you know it's true.**(I am currently to lazy to right descriptions so think of them as you wish and I will get to them later)**"

"Really you too Kira?" Madoka whined.

"Even _I _see it." A cold voice said.

"W-What even you Kyoya?" Ginga half screamed trying to hide the blush that was now forming on his face.

"Uhh so what are you guys doing here anyway?" Madoka said hurriedly trying to change the subject.

"Well if you must know that annoying girl, over there dragged me over to see if Ginga wanted to sign up for the tournament." Kyoya explained nonchalantly

"Yup that was the...HEY! I am not annoying." Kira said realizing what he was saying.

"Uh, yeah, yeah you really are."

"Yeah well your almost as annoying as a hillbilly talking about NASCAR. **(I have NO problem with either thank you we just were talking about it in my science class and I thought it was kinda funny okay back to the story)**"

"What kind of comeback was that?"  
>"<em>And<em> you thought me and Ginga had lover quarrels?" Madoka whispered to Benki.

"I never said they didn't." He whispered back.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! Why can't you ever be nice?"

"_Because _mean happens to be my forte. Plus it's part of the job."

" Oh why because your a lion at the top of the food chain?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"Last time I checked you got beaten, and might I add by a horse, with wings." She smirked knowing that would really get under his skin.

"Yeah like your big and mighty tiger beat him so easily." Kyoya said sarcastically putting his hands up in a defense position like he had lost.

"Hey! That is none of your business."

"Except you know I was there right?"

"Why you!" Kira exclaimed tackling Kyoya.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Ginga asked

"Nahh that would be like trying to stop the time **(AN: Thank you Brock)**." Benki explained.

"So we should just leave them then right?"

"Sounds good to me." Madoka agreed watching them roll around the floor.

"Alright lets go!" Kenta cheered climbing up the stairs. While everyone followed leaving the couple rolling around on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! chappie three! today has definitely been a good day, even though i got bazooka bubble chucked at my head and I'm pretty sure it left a welt. Yeah my friends are weird. Hmmm I'm out of things to say so R&R if you must and remember grammar and spelling will most likely suck considering I'm failing English haha. NOW THE STORY! OMG A PHINEAS AND FERB SONG JUST CAME ON! Sorry major A.D.D**

"YOUR SO MEAN!" The browned hair girl screamed getting on top of Kyoya.

"So I've herd!" He screamed back at her, trying to get out of her grasp. "ALRIGHT!**" **He exclaimed."I'm sorry." She looked at him curious before deciding that was the best she was going to get and began standing up. "_I'm _sorry your such an annoying, loudmouth, and especially violent girl." He said rolling on top of her holding her legs down and her arms and hands by her head, official pinning her down.

"HEY! That sooo was not fair!" She hissed at him.

"It's called always watching your opponent."  
>"Just let me gooo!" She wined.<p>

"Haha you know your funny."

"Excuse me?" She questioned as she stopped struggling to look him right in the face with curiosity.

"_She's so cute when she does that. No, yes, no, yes ugg stupid heart!" _Kyoya though before answering, "well your obviously uncomfortable." Kyoya let out a small chuckled as he smirked.

"Well you are on top of me." KIra hissed while turning a shade of pink.

"Your sure that's the only reason?"

"YES! Now get _off_." She started to struggle again but that only made him hold tighter.

"If that's the only reason, then why are you blushing?"

She froze._"Crap he saw that hmm think think!" _"It so happens I am red because you are angering me!"

_"Haha time to have some fun"_ He smirked and she knew it wasn't good. "Is that it?" He asked getting closer to her. "Or is it that you like having me so close." He whispered into her ear causing shivers to go down her body. "Hmm you cold? Even with my body heat. I guess that's not it..."

"Get off of me _NOW!_"

" Not until you say the magic word."

"_**NOW**_" She roared so loudly that if she were actually a tiger, every animal within a 10 mile radius would have ran away. To bad for her Kyoya could be equally as scary.

"That's not what I meant."

"Will you..Ow stop Kyoya your hurting me."

"Huh? Oh man I'm sorry." He apologized **(A/N: I know very OOC just go with it) **quickly getting off of her.

"HA I win!"

"What?"

"It's called lying."

"WHAT!"

"Yup, you thought you were hurting me and got off. Now I don't have to say please." She pointed out putting her hands on her hips and smirking.

"Technically I still got you to say please."

"OH why you...HEY THEY LEFT US!"

"Geeze and I thought I could be rude."

You can Kyoya, now come on, we have to catch up!" She demanded running up the stairs

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." he said before climbing up the stairs.


	4. My Character Looks

**Okay I just realized that I haven't done what my characters look like plus there beys so that is officially what this chapter is and I promise I am going to do another one right after so you don't have to wait in suspense. Also if you like the way you thought them up then by all means skip this and continue on with it!**

Kira:

Waist long medium brown hair usually down with side bangs, bright emerald eyes, wears a tight fitting t-shirt orange with black stripes like a tiger, jean shorts and black vans. Also the oldest of the three.

Bey: White Tiger

Its wheel is white with black stripes and the spin track is completely black while the performance tip is solid white. It's also a defense bey. Its special moves are stalk and white fang attack. The face has a picture of a tiger clawing at you with pretend scratches on it.

Hannah:

Shoulder length curly strawberry blonde hair with side bangs also, bright sky blue eyes, wears a pink tank top that has a design of hearts, white skinny jeans with rips and pink ballet flats. She is the middle girl between her two friends.

Bey: Lady Love

The wheel is a bright valentine red and the spin track is bright pink and the performance tip is white. It is a power bey. Its special moves are seeing hearts and stupid cupid. The face is a picture of a fairy in a red dress holding a staff that has a jewel in the shape of a heart.

Alice:

Mid back length red hair, and has bright amethyst eyes. She wears a loose fitting t-shirt that is a dark blue and has purple lilies up the side of it with jean capri that end right below the knee and blue Ed Hardy's. She's the youngest of the group.

Bey: Black Knight

The entire bey is a solid black color. It's a stamina bey, but still has a lot of power. Its special moves are stealth slash and kill shot. Its face has a knight in a complete black suit standing up with the sword tip on the ground and his hands on the top of the handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay it has definitely been a little while since I updated but I've been super uber busy it's so sad and tomorrow I have to go to summer school blah! Well I guess I should get to my story so her ya'll go!**

_Meanwhile_

"Hey guys what do you think they're doing?" Madoka asked suddenly.

"Probably still rolling around the floor arguing," Kenta guessed.

"Orrr Kyoya finally told her that her that he loved her and they're being all lovey dovey right now." Benki said with false hope.

"Did I here that right Benki?" A new voice joined in.

"Hey Hannah," everyone said like it was rehersed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving it off. "Sooo Kyoya and Kira finally got together! Its about time I mean really they were like annoying me."

"Hannah."

"I mean there almost as stubborn as those two." She said pointing to Ginga and Madoka.

"Hannah?"

"And don't even get me started on Alice and Kenta."

"HANNNAH!" Madoka screamed.

"What! I'm right here you know?"

"One, Kyoya and Kira didn't get together, at least not to our knowlage. And two me and Ginga are just friends, okay?"

"Oh fine. Hey you know what this means Benki you owe me an ice cream." She said happily.

"Uhh excuse me?" Benki asked.

"Wait! You guys _BET_ on when we would get together!" Ginga and Madoka yelled. But sadly for them Benki and Hannah weren't paying attention.

"No I don't. Your date hasn't past yet."

"But yours did so in turn I pretty much won there Ben Ben."

"Alright fun you want ice cream?" Benki said getting closer to her as he smirked.

"Oh don't you….AHH! BENKI PUT ME DOWN!" She demanded as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As their figures retreated everyone laughed as Hannah gave up kicking and punching him, slouched and then blew her hair out of her face in annoyance.

"Awww they're cute." Madoka said when she finally stopped giggling.

"Uh huh right Madoka." Ginga said sarcastically.

"Whatever you wouldn't know cute if it slapped you in the face."

"Yeah your one to talk. You think those Chinese hairless dogs are cute." Ginga explained walking ahead of her.

"Well they are. They are just so ugly that there cute. **(It's so true there just so pathetic looking you're like aww you're so ugly and feel bad for them)**" She explained walking faster to catch up with him.

"See I really don't get it."

"Hey guys! Forgetting something?" Kenta said running to catch up with them.

"Oh haha, sorry Kenta." Ginga said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about." He said with a smile. "Hey guys look is that…"

"Kenta!" She screamed cutting him off.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing?"

"Oh same old same old." She said looking left and right.

"Kira is with Kyoya probably still arguing and Hannah got carried to the ice cream parlor by Benki."

"Haha thanks. So what are you guys doing?"

"We were about to sign up for the tournament."

"Hey I was going to go there next mind if I tag along."

"Sure Alice." They all said and began walking again.

_Somewhere underground_

"Haha this tournament was such a good idea Rudy. This would be why you are my favorite." Said a deep thick Russian accent.

"Thank you sir." Said a clean obvious French voice.

"Now get those girls and do it quick. You know how much I hate to wait."

"Right away sir."

**Yay done! Okay because I don't know really how to do accents just try to imagine them because I will probably not write them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So because I don't feel like going to bed I am going to write at least one more chappie. Yay for you guys! I don't own anything but my characters. I think I might have forgotten it last chapter.**

Kira and Kyoya were currently walking in silence, with both their arms crossed and looking away from each other. But that was soon broken by a shrill scream. Kira and Kyoya shoot each other a look and quickly ran toward the noise.

_At the ice cream parlor_

"BENKI I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT PUT ME DOWN I SWEAR I…"

"Chill will you? We're here anyway." He said putting her down.

"Thank you." She said brushing herself off and fixing her shirt. "You know it's rude to pick up a girl like that."

"Hmm? But I thought you wanted a guy who could sweep you off your feet."

"Well yeah, but only when I want him to."

"Right so do you want ice cream or not because I am seriously hungry right now." Benki said changing the subject, knowing he couldn't win.

"Why yes I would." She said stepping into the shop. "Hello anyone here?" She called as Benki stepped next to her.

"This is weird there is always someone here."

"B-Benki I don't like this."

"Me neither. Come on lets go." But just as they turned to leave the lights went out and bars appeared in front of the door with a loud bang.

"AHHHH!" Hannah screamed hiding behind Benki. "Hello my guests." A deep Australian voice said.

"B-B-Benki?"

"Shhh, don't worry Han I'll beat this punk." Benki reassured her while wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Ahh but that's where your wrong mate."

"Who are you and what do you want!" Benki screamed.

"Well I want that pretty little lady named Hannah over there." At the mention of her name Benki could feel her hide deeper into his chest and start to shake. He knew that she was almost on the verge of tears.

"Why do you need her?" Benki yelled getting more and more agitated _'No one makes Hannah cry, no one.'_ Benki thought fire growing in his eyes.

"Well if you must know it's because she is special and my master needs her to survive so if you could just hand her over, I don't have to hurt you."

"Well tell your master that he's going to have to find a new source of life because you aren't getting her!"

"Hmmmm, well that makes this much more difficult. Oh and a word of advice," the mystery man lifted his arms from the dark so they saw a faint glimmer of a bey. "Bulls should never take on a croc." Then he ripped his arm so fast Benki barely had time to push Hannah out of the way. Unfortunately he pushed Hannah a little too hard and now she lay on the ground unconscious.

"Grrr!" Benki growled bitterly as he turned his attention to the laughing man. "To bad for you bulls never back down from a fight."

"Haha! I love a good fight. It makes the meal more delicious." He roared as he licked his lips stepping into the light to show the scar that ran down the entire right side of his face and his crocodile green hair. But what scared Benki the most was his vibrant gold eyes. He started laughing maliciously again and that's when Benki realized what he was laughing about. In his left arm came a shooting pain and blood began leaking out from a large gash. "Well now that the prey is injured it's dinner time!"

"3!" Benki shouted. "Let's go B-B-Bull!"

"2!"

"1"

"Let it rip!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter was supposed to be Kenta and Alice but I kinda lost the pages it was on sooooo instead I'm going to move on to Kyoya and Kira and next chapter is going to be Kenta and Alice. And In other news I got a new phone also consumers Ed is the most boring class eva! Alright story time for those who read my mindless babbles.**

"Kyoya it was definitely the other way!"

"No, it was this way. Now come on." Kyoya said, trying to keep calm. Which, was really hard considering this girl got on his nerves sometimes.

"AHHHHHH! Someone help me!" Kyoya gave Kira a look.

"Oh fine your right, now come on." Kira gave in as they began running toward the end of the street. At the very end there was a huge house deserted and by itself **(Think standard haunted house)**. The sky also got unusually dark. Kyoya started walking toward it, when he realized a certain someone wasn't following him.

_"Oh really **now** she chooses to be girl." _Kyoya sighed and walked back over to her. "Seriously?"

"Well excuse me for actually having a heart that could get stolen by some demon."

"Okay one I have a heart, two that doesn't even make sense and three stop being such a drama queen."

"Yeah you don't know that." She mumbled as she crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Kyoya was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud screech. "AHHH!" Kira jumped and the next thing Kyoya knew he had a shaking girl hiding her face in his chest.

_"Ugg why me what did I do seriously?" _ He thought before wrapping his arms around her fragile body. "Relax, will ya? Nothing is going to….."

"K-Kyoya?" She looked at him with curious eyes, that showed worry and concern. But a loud moan answered her unasked question. "W-Wha?" Was all she could get out. Kyoya looked down at her and asked, "so, ghosts or zombies?"

"I wish neither! But ghost due have to recharge eventually right?"

"I don't know you're the horror movie expert."

"No I hate horror movies, and right now I wish I wasn't in one!"

"Well better make a decision soon or we're dead."

"Why do I also have to make the decision?" She half screamed at him, backing up and crossing her arms.

"Oh FINE! We're going to the house." Kyoya let out with frustration, grabbing her wrist and dragging her.

"K-Kyoya s-stop your h-hurting m-me."

"Yeah well I can't do that if your dead now can I?" He said, stopping just to give her a disapproving look. But Kira could have sworn she saw concern and worry more than anger.

"I-I'm sorry." She said dropping her head. _"Whoa Kira where did that come from?" _

"For what?" Kyoya said regaining his composer. _"Did she really just say that?" _

"Everything." She barely whispered. _"Okay stop now. Why don't I just tell him I secretly love him too."_

"And th-thank you." At this she clamped her hand over her mouth surprised that just escaped her lips. Kyoya chuckled at the brown haired girls action and went, "It's okay. And I'm sorry for your wrist." At this she let her lips form into a small smile and dropped her hand. Suddenly she felt weak. Maybe it was from the fact that Kyoya just apologized or that she was probably going to die at the hands of ghosts and zombies. _"Well at least it's a way to go. And at least I'm going to die with Kyoya. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Damn hormones."_ Suddenly her knees felt broken and she fell to the ground.

"Whoa, Kira you okay?" Kyoya asked kneeling beside her holding her up.

"I just feel so we-we…" She stuttered out leaning her head on his shoulder letting her world go dark.

"Yeah honey sorry but it's going to hurt waking up."

"Huh? Who are you?" Kyoya said wrapping his arms around the now unconscious girl.

"No one you will need to know about in the future. But right now I need that girl."

"Oh yeah, like I'd just give you her."

"Oh but I think you will." The mysterious girl said holding up her arms.

"Two can play at that game." Kyoya said laying down Kira and holding his bey up.

3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys it has been foreva but school started and well because I want a hedge hog it has to be my priority. Plus I need to get better grades if I want to actully go to a collage, but I promise to update as soon as I can.**

"Here you go. See you at the tournament."

"Thank you!" Madoka says grabbing the tickets and passes. "Here."

"Thanks Madoka!" Ginga says. She just gives him a smile.

"Ginga! Kenta!"

"Hmm?" Kenta asks turning around

"Please you have to help me!"

"What's wrong little boy?" Madoka asks.

"Outside, some meanie took my bey. And he's taking other kid's beys as well."

"What! How can someone do that!" Madoka said stomping outside.

"I'm with Madoka. You coming Kenta?" Ginga asks before walking out as well

"Yeah let's go!"

"Wait Kenta, look."

"Wha-" He began to ask but soon saw what she was talking about. The little boy they were going to help was now walking out the back door.

"Easiest twenty bucks ever." They heard him say before the door closed and they heard the click of the lock.

"Uh-oh, Ginga!" Kenta yelled as the lights went out.

"Ahh Kenta!" Alice screamed. "Let me go!" She yelled as she kick whoever was holding her. That gave her enough time to escape and grab onto Kenta.

"Alice you okay?" He asks wrapping her arms around her.

"I-I think so."

"You, little girl had better hope you didn't get a foot print on my suit!"

"Well it would be your fault, you grabbed me." She said annoyed.

"Well if you would have just came with me, we wouldn't have to resort to violence."

"Sorry but if you want Alice your going to have to." Kenta says pushing Alice behind him.

"This is a shame, you two would have been such a cute couple." The man says stepping into the light.

"Who are you?"Alice asks.

"Sapphire."

"Like the suit."

"Oh thank you."

"Really Alice?"

"What I do, and he's right a foot print really would have ruin that. I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology, but I still need to take you."

"Never gunna happen." Kenta says raising up his bey.

"Although I do promise to not to hurt you guys so badly."

"Sorry but you take on one of us you take on both of us. Right Kenta?"

"Wouldn't have it anyway."

"Alright but when you lose don't go crying home to mommy."

"3!" Kenta yells angry

"2!" Alice says smugly

"1!" Sapphire says bored.

"Let it rip!"

**Ahhh-haha my writers block has been cured! I am sooooooo sorry this took so long it was horrible I couldn't think of anything. It was a sad few months but I have it and to make it up I'm going to add another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the bonus chapter I promised in the last chapter because I feel bad so I might actully do one more after this because I'm on a roll right now!**

"Ginga I don't see anyone."

"Maybe they left. Cowards!"

"Ginga!"

"Hey was that Kenta?" Madoka asked running back to the door. "Ginga it's locked!"

"AHHH!"

"ALICE!" Madoka screamed pounding on the door.

"What do you mean it's locked?"

"Try it, it won't open." She said stepping out of the way. **SNAP!** "AHHHH GINGA!"

"Madoka! Pegasus Go!" He yells ripping his cord as fast as possible at the rope that was now pulling Madoka. **Snap!** Another time. "Yeah Pegasus!" He cheered now looking at the broken rope.

"Ginga!" He heard Madoka scream urgently. He looked up and sprinted in Madoka's direction.

"Gotcha." He said triumphantly, holding her bridal style.

"G-Ginga?"

"Hey there." He says happily gently putting it down. "You okay?" He asks noticing that she was still clutching him.

"Yeah just a little freaked out."

"Well good." He says wrapping his arms around her, causing her to blush.

"Aww look at the two love birds. It's disgusting." Says a French voice. Ginga's arms tightened around Madoka.

"What do you want?"

"The girl duh. Didn't I make that obvious?"

"I ment, what do you want with her."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Of course." He mumbles pushing Madoka behind him. "3!"

"2!"

"1! Let it rip!"

**I know its short sorry guys but it has to be. But I promise to update soon! Tatah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IIIII'mmmmm Baaaaaaaaaaach. Haha sorry Halloween is tomorrow and I'm super excited! Plus I lost my pass to go from study hall to art so lucky you guys I've been working on this all week. And why am I up at two in the morning? I really don't know. So lucky you guys again I'm bored so I'm gunna come up with some new chappies. Well I'm done and you probably don't want me to continue talking so I'm just going to type.**

"Kira! Kira? Come on wake up! Kira please." A worried Kyoya begged. "Oh come on I said please."

"Well since you said please." Came her raspy voice.

"Good your up. Now come on they're probably looking for us."

"Yeah, I'm just fine thanks for asking." She mumbled standing up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said sweetly faking a smile. Kira could feel her head pounding, but she knew Kyoya would tell her to suck it up so she took a few steps forward. Ignoring the pulsing in her body she continued to walk trying to catch up with Kyoya. _"Just a few more." _She thought putting her left foot in front. As she was about to lift her right foot she felt herself fall back onto the ground; groaning in the process.

"Kira?" Kyoya asked turning around. "Kira!" He called kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She said trying to stand up again. Groaning she clutched her head falling back onto the ground.

"Some how I don't think you are."

"Why do you care anyway?" She said standing up again, swaying.

"Because, one Madoka would kill me if I let anything happen to you and two, your my friend." He was met with a small weak smile. "Now come on we should get you back to the B-Pit." She nodded and tried to walk forward but groaned again, feeling Kyoya's arms catch her and let her world go dark. _"Guess I'm carrying you there." _He thought picking her up bridal style. "Don't worry your gunna be just fine." He whispered before running off to the B-Pit.

**I know, I know really short I promise this next chapter definitely going to be longer. But don't you agree it was short and sweet yes, yes it was.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG I'm finally getting time to update! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to because my sister actually wanted her computer. Ugg right I know selfish. JKJK but I promise to put as many stories as I can right now. So anyway on to chapter twelve!**

"Let it rip!" Ginga and the mysterious women screamed.

"Pegasus, let's finish this NOW! Star Blast attack!"

"Uh-huh. Monsieur will you do the honors?"

Just as Pegasus was about to hit dead on the bey quickly moved out of the way causing Pegasus to smash into the ground. Suddenly the bey flew straight into Pegasus sending him into a wall.

"I'll take the girl now." She laughed as she cracked her whip again sending it towards Madoka. Ginga grabbed it, laughing with her.

"You didn't seriously think we were done, did you?"

"What no way!" The woman screamed watching the blue bey spin around hers.

"Pegasus Tornado Wing!" Now both beys were covered in a blue light before the enemy bey stood still at the feet of the woman.

"It-It-NO! I never lose!"

"Yeah yah just did. That's what you get for messing with my friends."

"I guess I underestimated you."  
>"RUBY! Get back here!" A voice shouted from her necklace.<p>

"Yes master." She whispered. "Well it's you lucky day. But don't think for a second that you won't see me again." And with that she was gone.

"Madoka, you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. How bout you?"

"Good, we should get back."

"What about Alice and Kenta?"

"OH YEAH! I totally forgot about them." Ginga says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ginga, no one's here." Madoka states opening the door looking in.

"Do you think they went back to the B-Pit?"

"I guess that's the best theory we have. But why didn't Kenta help?"

"Maybe Alice or he is hurt or something."

"Oh. OH! We should go then!" Madoka said grabbing Ginga's hand and pulling him forward.

"Madoka slow down!" Ginga called as the past the river.

"But one of them is hurt I've got to help."

"Alright but I'm gunna need a hospital if we keep going this fast!"

"Alright fine." Madoka sighed as she slowed down to a walk.

"Thank you." Ginga panted as he put an arm around her shoulders. Madoka could feel his hand suddenly become tighter.

"Uhh? Ginga, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I thought I heard something."

"It's okay." Madoka said a smile creeping onto her face as she snuggled closer into Ginga, causing him to blush. As they walked in silence Ginga couldn't help but stare down at his best friend.

"You okay Madoka?" Ginga asks tighting his grip again. She just nods and mumbles a word that he can't really understand. They walk in silence until finally arriving at the B-Pit.

"Ginga! Madoka! It's about time Alice needs help!"

**AHHA DONE! I'm super sorry I like disappeared from the world! I'm gunna put another chappy up I think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HAHAHAHA! I have a computer to work on now and no one can know! Well that means my parents, soooooo its okay if you guys know it but shh don't tell! Okay in case you were worried I did not forget or stop this story I just didn't have any free time because high school + SATS + PSATS + ME = Stupid person trying not to fail so studying all the live long day. So I'm taking a break because my mind is blowing up and I figure you wanted to know what happens and yada, yada. I am also going to warn you that I have a research paper coming up so that will be taking up a lot of my writing free time not to mention my creative spirit blah! In fact as I'm typing this I supposed to be finding information for it. So again SHHHHHHH! Alright I've babbled enough time for a little bey blade love!**

"Hannah? You okay? Come on wake up!"

"B-Benki?"

"Hey."

She groaned as she sat up looking around. "Benki you hurt."

"Hmm? Oh don't worry no biggie."

"Yes biggie, your bleeding."

"Yeah well so are you."

"What?"

"Your head, it's bleeding." Benki explains touching her temple right before her hair starts.

"Ouch, watch it will you." She hissed slapping his hand.

"Well excuse me!"

"Forget about it. How long have we been here anyway?"

"I don't know I've been trying to make sure you were okay." He says causing a blush to form on both of there faces.

"W-We should probably go." Hannah stutters walking toward the door.

"Yeah I'm sure they're running around town looking for us."

Hannah started to laugh as she thought of Kira, Madoka, and Alice running around yelling at her telling her that if she wasn't already dead they were going to kill her.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just the thought of Kira yelling at me."

"And how is that funny?"

"Just cuz."

"You're a strange girl Hannah Banana."

"Benki!"  
>"Now what?"<p>

"You know how I hate it when you call me that!"

"What?"  
>"You know exactly what!"<p>

"Nope no clue." Benki said running into the Bey shop.

"Oh no don't you run from me!" Hannah screamed chasing after him.

"It's about time where have you been!" An angry Madoka yelled.

"Sorry we got jumped." Hannah said backing away from her.

"Wait you to?"

"What do you mean by you to?"

"Ginga and I will explain later. It looks like you to could use some patching up, so come on!" Madoka said walking up the stairs.

"Benki! Hannah! What happened to you?"

"Long story Ginga."

"Guys get you butts up here NOW!" Madoka's voice rang throughout the house.

"You better go; I don't want to deal with an angry Madoka later."

"Yes because it's all about you Ginga." Hannah said walking up the stairs.

"BENKI!"

"I'm COMING! Sheesh." He mumbled as he followed Hannah up the stairs.

Ginga walked down the stairs to Madoka's work shop to see Kenta in the same spot he was when he had left. "Hey Kenta." He said scaring the ten year old. **(A/N: I don't know if I said this but they are older, Kira, Kyoya, and Benki being seventeenish, Madoka, Ginga and Hannah being sixteenish and Alice and Kenta being tenish eleven.)**

"Ginga I didn't see you there."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay; I probably should have been paying more attention to what was going on."

"Hey I get it. If Madoka was like this I'd be freaking out as well."

"Ginga you're freaking out now and she's not even that hurt."

"Not true."

"Yes, true. But you're also over protective of her as well."

"I am not!"

"Ginga you're in love with the girl it only makes sense that-"  
>"Okay I am <em>NOT <em>in love with her." He said a little to quickly a slight blush forming  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yes!"

"Fine. But Ginga remember when that guy from the grocery store asked her out-"

"Jacob." Ginga hissed interrupting Kenta.

"Yeah Jacob, you went crazy when she said she was going on that date."

"_That's _cuz he was a bad dude."

"No, you were jealous."

"No he tried to hurt her."

"Ginga you followed her on her date."

"Because I was worried about her."

"Nothing is going to get through to you is it?"  
>"Maybe it's because I'm not in love with her." He said another blush coming.<p>

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I-I'm not blushing!" He yelled he face becoming redder.

"Whatever dude."

Ginga scoffed crossing his arms sitting on Madoka's chair. "Yeah and your like ten what do you know about love?" He mumbled, letting his mind wander to the mechanic. _"Do I love her?" _He thought. _"No she's just my best friend I care about her but…" _His thoughts were interrupted but a set of soft footsteps coming down the hard metal stairs.

"Kenta you down here?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, she okay?"

"She's fine, sleeping and still a little pale, but she's gunna be just fine." She said giving him a tired smile.

"Can I go see her?" He asked hopeful.

"Sure I'll be up in a minute."

He nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Ginga you feeling okay?"

"Me? I'm fine you're the one running around."

"It's okay, I'm glad I can make everyone feel better."

"How's thing one and thing two?"

Madoka laughed a little before she answered. "They're both fine except Hannah passed out by the time we got to the room."

"Is so okay?"

"Yeah she just lost a little too much blood."

"Well that's good." He said nodding.

"GINGA! MADOKA!"

They both sot out of they're seats looking at each other.

"Was that Kyoya?" Ginga asked. "He actually sounds worried."

"But why-"She trailed off gasping. "Kira." She whispered spiriting up the stairs.

"Madoka, there you are it's-"

"What did you so to my sister?"

"I don't have time to explain, just help her." He begged hanging his head down. Madoka's expression softened as she nodded her head pointing up stairs.

"Madoka what's wrong?"

"Ginga it's my sister she's-she's-"

"It's okay, she'll be fine. Go heal her quick, and if you need anything I'll be downstairs okay?" She nodded before the look of terror turned to determination as she followed Kyoya up the stairs.

Ginga sighed as he waited for Madoka to finish. He knew she was tired and now she was probably scared to. He closed his eyes hoping she would make it though this alive and well. He heard her light foot steps and his eyes flew open as he stood up.

"She okay?" He asked quietly. Madoka just nodded before enveloping the orange haired teen into a hug. "Madoka," he whispered back sympathetically before squeezing her back. He scooped up her legs to carry her to the couch. He was putting her down when he felt her small hands grab onto is shirt.

"Ginga don't-don't go." She whispered afraid she might cry.

"Alright." He said sitting down holding her tightly. A small silent patch went by until Madoka mumbled something he couldn't really understand. "What?"

"I'm- I'm scared Ginga." She said staring up at him. He looked into her bright blue eyes, which were now puffy, red and filled with more water. Another tear fell and Ginga wiped it away letting his hand linger.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't let anything happen to you okay?"

"But Ginga-"

"No matter what Madoka I will always protect you."

"NO!" She screamed punching him in the chest. "I-you-NO you cannot die for me!" She screamed again and buried her head in his chest, breaking into sobs.

"Madoka." He whispers again.

"You-You can't." She breathes out.

"Alright," he whispers kissing the top of her head. He hears her breath steady, signaling she was asleep and Ginga smiled as he drifted off to sleep as well.

**DONE! WHOO! That was a lot eh I guess never mind well ugg I'm indecisive. Any way hoped you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm here with another chapter and really nothing to say so **

**I don't own and enjoy!**

Kyoya groaned as the door squeaked open. He stepped into the room walking slowly toward the bed. He pulled a chair up as he stared at the fragile girl. Kyoya couldn't help but get mad as he stared at her pale face; her lips slightly parted breathing heavy. He didn't know how long he was sitting there. He figured Madoka was asleep; otherwise she would have come in a long time ago. He just continued to watch her chest rise and fall; praying that she would wake up soon.

"_Kyoya get a hold of yourself, it's just a girl."_

"_But it's not just any girl, and you know it."_

"_Fine but it's not like she thinks about me like that all I do is fight with her."_

"_But she did say sorry."_

"_There's no way okay."_

"_You're just trying to stop yourself from liking her."_

"Just shut up." He mumbled to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Came her small voice raspy voice.

"Shut up."

"Well hello to you to." She said rolling her eyes before turning to look at him.

"Sorry. How are you feeling?"

She let her eyes trail up him before finally letting them land on his emerald ones. "I'll live. Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

"No. Madoka kicked me out."

"Aww poor baby." She said in a mocked tone, sitting up.

"You're a bigger jerk than I am, you know that right?" He cracked a smile as she giggled a little.

"Well if that was true, I would have already taken over the world."

"Ouch, that one hurt." He says grabbing his heart and laughing a bit.

"Omg!"

"What?"

"You're hurt!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You laughed!" She said with shocked sarcasm.

"You know I can do that."

"I didn't believe it."

"...I am I really that much of a hard ass?" He asked quietly, dropping his gaze.

"Yeah but that's what I love about cha." She said giving him a warm smile and a thumbs up. "And besides you may be mean but you still care about everyone, you've got walls. That's all."

"..."

"Being sarcastic and grumpy is how you show you care. And yah know what I wouldn't have it any other way." She said ruffling her hand through his hair.

"Don't do that."

"But it's fun." She laughed as she did it again.

"Kira," he half warned half wined as he grabbed her hand forcing it off his head.

"Fine, ruin my fun." She grumbled crossing her arms.

"Just because your hurt doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with things."

"Damn now I have nothing to use."

"Well to be honest you really had nothing to use in the first place."

"You mean me inspiring good looks, and impeccable personality doesn't effect anything?"

"Well when one of those things happen you tell me."

"And that is where you're not a hard ass your just plain mean."

"And that is where you have to stop setting me up for things like that."

"Touché." She said a yawn escaping.

"Now you should lay back down and get some sleep."

"But what if I don't wanna?" She whined acting like a little kid.

"I will force you."

"Nope, still don't wanna."

"I will go wake up Madoka."

"Rawr, you win." She said laying back into the covers. Her eyes closing as her head lay on the pillow.

"Sweet dreams." Kyoya whispered, as he walks back across the room, groaning as it squeaked again. He heard her groan a little as Kira rolled over to her side to face him.

"Wait," she whispered causing Kyoya to turn around. "Can't you stay?"

"Sure." He whispers sitting back on the chair.

"Thank you." Her voice barely audible as her eyes fluttered shut.

"_Just a girl, huh?"_

"_Shut up."_

* * *

><p>"Those two are certainly an interesting pair." Said a strong feminine voice. "Strong too."<p>

"Now, now Amethyst, I can trust you to be able handle it right?" A male asks turning to the women standing next to him.

"I'm not saying I can't, I'm just saying they're strong opponents." She replied looking down at the sitting man.

"Good, now I'm thinking how about a little game, something like my favorite, Where's Waldo?"

"Sounds fun what have you come up with?"

"This," the man said spinning in his chair, pointing to a computer screen as it flickered on.

"Master you have certainly out done yourself. I don't deserve this." She joked pretending to wipe away a tear.

"So you can take care of it?"

"A better question is when care I take care of it?"

"Whenever you would like."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She laughed as a sly, mean smile formed on her lips.

**Oh boy, the plot thickens. And in case you didn't realize it the "two" she was talking about was Kyoya and Kira, but I was kinda counting on you guys figuring that out but in case you didn't I clarified. Also I'm thinking of doing a Ginga and Madoka one-shot in the near future, so be ready. And thank you for the love. Sorry this took longer than I wanted!**


End file.
